The black swans rose
by Theblackswansrose4045
Summary: Bella drinks human blood while Rosalie drinks animal blood. They had been best friends when they were human but were separated when Rosalie was engaged to Royce and then later turned and Bella later got turned by another vampire. What will those two do when they run into each other almost 100 years later? will love bloom? will they be pushed apart again?
1. Chapter 1: the past and turning

Chapter 1: The past and turning.

* * *

-1933, Rpov-

"Bells, I'm getting married." I said bluntly to her best friend since childhood, Isabella Marie Swan, making the brunette look up in surprise from the news paper she had been reading and stare at her dumbly for a little bit and I started wondering what made her like this girl so much that they had been friends for so long. Her friend wasn't particularly beautiful, at least not compared to herself and was extremely clumsy and shy at times but she was funny and sometimes quite spontaneous which usually resulted in something hilarious and fun. She could remember many times that they had gotten into trouble as kids due to her friends ideas.

"To Royce?" Bella asked me making me snap out of my thoughts

"Yes, my dad and him finalized it earlier today." I said biting my lip before continuing. "I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will be! You are my best friend Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are insane if you think I would miss the most important day in your life." Bella replied with a slight humor causing me to smile.

* * *

-Bpov-

"Bells, I'm getting married" Rosalie said suddenly while I was checking out the latest news paper and I could feel my heart clench a little bit and I looked up at her in surprise and just stared at her dumbly for a little bit before asking what I already knew the answer to.

"To Royce?" I asked managing to keep the venom out of my voice, though just barely. She always had disliked him, he seemed like the type that would gain your trust then stab you in the back.

"Yes, my dad and him finalized it earlier today." Rosalie replied before biting her lip and looking nervous for a second. " I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor? " she then asked and I didn't hesitate even though I knew this would hurt me. You see, I, Isabella Marie Swan, was in love with my best friend. I knew this was frowned upon in our community so I kept my mouth shut but I had always hoped that we would end up together. Now, I knew it wouldn't happen so I could only hope that that bastard would make her happy.

"of course I will be! You are my best friend Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are insane if you think I would miss the most important day in your life." I answered and forced humor into my voice in order to make her smile, she had the most beautiful smile in the world.

After that we started talking about wedding plans and stuff like that even though I had never been that into fashion or shopping for that matter then Rosalie had enough interest for both of us. The wedding was in 3 months...she would have to swallow her feelings before that day or she would seriously end up doing something stupid.

* * *

-fast forward 3 months, Bpov-

It had been 2 weeks since Rosalie had vanished into thin air and Royce had been taking interest in me now that she was nowhere to be found. Everyone though she was just a runaway bride but something told me that Royce had done something to her. But I couldn't do or say anything without society frowning at her, his family was the richest in Rochester and he could ruin her fathers business easily.

I knew that Rosalie had been visiting our friend Vera that night and I had often gone over to her house after Rosalie vanished since the girl was heartbroken over her vanishing. The fact that Rosalie never even wavered in the thought of marrying Royce the entire time she had been meeting Vera that night only strengthened my thought that Royce had gotten rid of her. For what reason I did not know but she was certain of it considering everything pointed to that.

My parents were overjoyed when Royce started trying to court me since my fathers car making and selling business was going badly in the depression and me marrying Royce would give them money and power. I tried to seem flattered and happy about his courting but did not show any sign of being overly interest in him. I knew that Royce had already started making a deal with her father about their marriage and was coming over later that day so I quickly decided to go over to Veras house to avoid him.

I stayed over at Veras house for a little while until she was sure Royce was gone and it was dark. I refused Veras husband's offer to walk her home even though they were both worried the same thing would happen to me as had happened to Rosalie but I told them not to worry, I would be fine.

While I was walking home I suddenly noticed that someone was following me, though it wasn't obvious so I just shook my head and kept on walking. When the man behind me did not stop following me I decided to walk faster and when he did the same I started running and ducking through alleys that I knew would lead me faster to my house. When I stopped to take a breather I noticed that he had stopped following me so I relaxed and when I had caught my breath I turned only to slam into something. I saw the same man that had been following me and I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth before I could and I started kicking him but he did not even flinch. His skin was ice cold and was like a rock but I kept up my kicking until I looked at his eyes, they were blood red.

"man you don't give up easy do you little girl?" the man chuckled and then sniffed me in a creepy way. "you smell delicious though." he grinned and then I felt his teeth sink into my neck and I screamed into his hand before blacking out.

The only thing I remember next was Hell, blinding searing hot pain shooting through me for what felt like years before I managed to find a corner of my mind where nothing affected me, I still felt the pain but I managed to ignore it and I focused entirely my memories of Rosalie. I knew I must be in hell considering nothing else could hurt so badly. When I woke up I was in a forest, I did not know where or how I got here but I did notice that I wasn't alone and that I could see, smell and hear much better and I could find a burning in the back of my throat. I whipped my head around until I saw a girl and a boy sitting on a fallen log not far from me. She had soft brown hair which reached her shoulders and was about 4'8 in height and was dressed into a cloak and some formal clothes, what was most noticeable about her though was that she had blood red eyes like the man that had attacked me so I shot up and as far away from her as I could hissing at her.

She just stood up slowly and held her hands up in a manner that told me she wasn't going to hurt me.

"My name is Jane. What is yours?" the girl asked me and I looked between them.

"Isabella." I said simply and the girl named jane nodded.

"I am Alec,You probably have noticed that you have a burning in the back of your throat now, this happened because of that idiot vampire which bit you. He is dead now, we took him out for threatening our secret from being revealed. Our leaders have taken a great interest in you and want us to bring you to them since you seem to be able to block gifts now." the boy spoke up finally and stood up.

"what do you mean by secret? Gifts? Who are you?" I asked growling.

"We are vampires, and you are one too now." Jane answered and I felt my world crumbling.

* * *

An: soooo how you like? this is my first time writing an fanfic so im not really that good... tips?


	2. Chapter 2: present time and shock

Chapter 2: Present time and shock

-2013(an: I'm using next year since I don't know when the storyline happens and I want to use this year for some other stuff in the story sooo, sue me if ya want but I don't give a shit. -.- ) Bpov-

It had been 80 years since she was turned, she had spent her first 40 years with the volturi, the leader group of vampires but had eventually left them to wander on her own much to the main leaders, Aros, dismay since she was a shield. She could block all mental and physical abilities along with hiding her scent and she could cover others with the same shield. She drank human blood, she knew she could drink animal blood but she liked killing people who had done something wrong like rapists, pedophiles and murderers and animal blood didn't taste as good since she felt like she was killing someones parent, mate or child when she did and since she didn't kill any innocent humans she felt okei with her lifestyle.

She had been able to blend into human societies and go to school a few times now, her eye color was red but she just told people she used contacts and they fell for her lies. No one missed criminals so she never drew any attention to herself.

She was currently moving to a small remote place called forks, her parents had moved there in their old age after world war 2 and had died there. She had bought the property after her parents died but never did anything with it. Her parents were buried in a family mausoleum which she had built for them in the graveyard in forks.

No one knew who had it built, she did it anonymously except people knew that it was a descendant of the Swan family, and she was currently using that back story. She told everyone that her grandmother who had vanished many years ago had given birth to a daughter whom she gave up to adoption and when her mother, the child of Isabella Marie Swan, found out who her mother was she found out that her grandparents were buried in a family mausoleum in Forks and that they had lived there. And after her mother had died the great-grandaughter of Charles and Renee Swan had decided she wanted to finish high school where she had any connection to her relatives which she had never known. She had no relatives alive so she had sought permission to live on her own and was granted it and now she had a lot of money since she proved who she was and was given access to the Swan families fortune which had remained untouched for the past 60 years and since she did not want to drag attention to herself she hadn't used any of her money until now.

Her story was fool-proof and everyone believed it and she was currently driving in her small but brand new blue sansered Toyota Aygo 2013 model to her new home, she had signed up for high school as a senior and was starting school tomorrow even though the school year had already began. She had been living in Europe for a few years so she decided it was time to return to the us.

* * *

-2013, almost normal pov which I dont know what to call-

* * *

Bella sighed as she drove up to the cozy 2 story mansion with a 4 car garage which she paid a carpenter company to build just outside of town once she decided to move to forks and an interior designer had designed everything according to her wishes, outside and inside the house. The house was a soft brown color with a lot of walls being pure glass, the front porch had plants and statues on it and around the back was a hot tub and a love seat, the back yard had a lake in it and was filled with a lot of rose bushes with different colored roses on each.

Bella parked her new car in the garage beside her red ferrari f430 spider and her motor cycle which was a Suzuki Hayabusa 2012 which was black with some red designs. She loved all of her vehicles and actually took care of them all by herself not trusting any humans near them. After parking the new car she walked into the new house and looked around. It was exactly how she had wanted it, had four bedrooms, two bathrooms also with an en suite bathroom connected to the master bedroom, a giant living room, a dining room, stainless steel kitchen, a large study with walls filled with books on everything she could want to read, history, anatomy, biology, name it and she placed a few ancient books she had gotten from the volturi on supernatural beings and history in the shelves before continuing to explore her home. The living room had black curtains covering the windows so that when she wanted privacy she could just close them. All of the walls in the living room were a soft ivory and there was a 100 inch flat screen TV with surround, DVD player, x box 360, PS3,a video game stand which was filled with games that she had gotten over the years, a state of the art stereo system with surround and two couches that were cream colored.

Bella could find thirst coming so she went into her kitchen to a hidden refridgerator that she had filled with bags of blood which she got from a contact which she had asked Aro to provide her with when she couldn't hunt. The contact was a big man in the medical world so he had no problem getting her blood and she only paid him a small sum of money and spared his life as long as he kept it up. She had made sure that the refridgerator was hidden from sight and only she knew where it was so that no one could accidentally wander onto it in case they came over.

Bella took out a bag of blood and put it into a wine glass and sipped it before climbing up the stairs to the bedrooms. Three of them had queen sized beds and everything a person could want in one, a walk in closet and stuff. The master bedroom was the biggest out of them all though. It had a king sized bed(USA sizes.) with red and black covers, a glass sliding door which led to a personal balcony with view of the nearby forests and rivers, and the sunset since the house turned that way. It had a large walk in closet which was full of clothes, shoes, jewelery, sunglasses name it. One wall was a mirror and had a make up desk in front of it.

Bella then walked into the bathroom and decided to take a bath so she started making the water run into the large bathtub which had enough room for 3 people and put her favorite bubble bath scent into it which was a rose and strawberry scent. Before finishing the blood in one swig and getting undressed. She could feel that tomorrow was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

-same time, Cullen residence Rpov in a weird other way.-

Rosalie sighed as Alice told them that she was going to meet her mate tomorrow. It was supposedly a new girl who just moved to town. All Alice knew was that it was someone who would arrive in a hot looking car. She couldn't see much else for some reason. Rosalie had been out to her new family for a few years now, or ever since Emmett had found his true mate in a vampire named Helena. She had decided that it was time to tell them after that and everyone was understanding about it except for Edward who was the only other single vampire in their little coven but Rosalie just ignored him.

Rosalie truly wished that this might come true since she was tired of being alone, she knew though that her mate had been her best friend Isabella, who was dead. She didn't realize it until it was way too late and it was killing her but she didn't let her doubts show and since Edward was happy she wouldn't sin he kept his mouth shut.

Rosalie stood up and went to her room and just grabbed the frame which held the only picture she had from her human life. It was of her and Isabella, she had her arms wrapped around the girl which was a few inches shorter than her. She remembered that Bella had deep brown eyes, brown hair which reached her shoulders, dimples and had always been kind of spontaneous and klutzy. Rosalie smiled at the memories before grabbing a random magazine and started flipping the pages hoping to pass time.

* * *

-the next day, Bellas weird pov-

Bella was in her trance like state since she could not sleep when she decided to get ready for school, she took a shower and got dressed into blue ripped jeans, a black wife beater and pulled on a black leather jacket. She quickly drank 3 bags of blood and put other three into one of those coffee cup to go paper cups with a lid to drink at lunch. After that she grabbed her school bag and got into her red ferrari f430 spider and sped towards school with only 5 minutes to spare. She arrived there within 2 minutes and immediately stepped out of the car and looked around. Her car stood out, that was for sure. The nicest looking cars were a silver wolvo and a red jeep which she was parked next to but all the other cars were old. She walked to the school office to get her schedule and perhaps a map to make her way around without getting lost.

When she walked into the office she found the receptionist and immediately went into charming mode. She walked up to the desk and cleared her throat to have the woman sitting there notice her. The woman stared at her for a little while in shock over her beauty.

"I am the new student, Isabella Marie Swan, I'm here to get my schedule." Bella said flashing a timid smile at the woman who nodded dumbly before flipping through papers on her desk and fishing out a schedule, a map and a slip.

"H-here is your schedule, a map and please have your teachers sign this slip and return it before the end of the day, thank you and hope you like your stay here Miss swan." the woman stuttered out and Bella thanked her before checking her schedule out and looking over the map. She had english first, then trigonometry,spanish, lunch, biology, art and gym.

The moment she walked into the school building she noticed the familiar scent of vampires,6 of them in fact, one of which was quite familiar to her and yet not and was also quite alluring and addictive and instantly she was on her guard. This was obviously someone else's territory so she decided to lay low for a little while. She masked her scent and put up dark sun glasses that covered her eye color and hoped that it was not someone that she knew.

She headed to her first class and to her dismay it involved one of the vampires. An large looking boy who was looking at her and smiling like he knew something she didn't which irked her but she decided to ignore it. She walked to the teacher and handed him the slip.

"Class we have a new student today, would you mind introducing yourself?" mister Jefferson said as he signed the slip and looked at Bella expectantly.

"Names Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, I am 18 and I just moved here from Europe." Bella said and Jefferson told her to take the empty seat beside the big vampire. Bella walked over there and sat down lazily making sure that she seemed human.

"Hi, I'm Emmett!" The boy beside her said smiling and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and shook it before focusing on the teacher. She noticed the boy was studying her with a small frown on his face and she knew he had noticed she was cold like him and had unnatural beauty about her like all of them. But she hoped the sunglasses and her gift managed to keep him from figuring it out until she assessed the situation. She already knew he must be a part of a animal drinking coven considering his eyes were golden. She had to assess the situation before asking to meet with their leader and showing she wasn't a threat to them.

When the class was over Bella tried to rush out of the classroom but was disturbed by a skinny guy with greasy black hair and glasses who walked up to her and started chatting to her.

"hi im Eric, if you need to know anything about the school then just ask me. I am the ins and outs guy around here." the guy said and Bella nodded curtly.

"So, whats your next class?" Eric asked and looked at her with that puppy love look she had found on many mens faces after she was changed.

"Trigonometry in building 2." Bella ground out before walking away from the guy who followed her.

"I'm on my way by there to building 3 so ill help you make your way there." Eric said in what he thought was a charming way but it only made Bella want to puke so she just ignored his small talk. Eric soon gave up and left her muttering something about her being like the cullens, a cold bitch. Bella smirked and knew who her fellow vampires were now. Carlisle cullen was someone she had never wanted to meet again since he despised her from the one time that she had met him during her time with the volturi. He had tried to get her to join his coven but she had refused and even killed a human right in front of him after torturing the rapist for some time. Since it was Carlisle who she was dealing with Bella decided to approach the vampires with a request for a meeting to establish a peace treaty.

Her next class was uneventful except she met a nice human named Angela who she took some liking to despite her being human and all. They chatted about stuff and Angela helped Bella with what she couldn't understand in the class since she sucked at Trigonometry, always had done so and she doubted that would change. In spanish she had the same vampire as from the morning and another one, a small pixie like girl with hair which spiked up a little. They seemed a little more vary of her than this morning and Bella decided to take down the shield over her scent. The two vampires tensed immediately and Bella just smirked before being pointed to the empty seat beside them by the teacher.

"I know you already know what I am, I request a meeting with your covens leader after school to establish a peace treaty, I have no intention of harming any of you nor do I intend on exposing you." she said in a low and fast voice which was too fast for humans to hear but the two vampires understood immediately and nodded. The pixie started texting on her phone probably letting the rest of the coven know.

The rest of the class went by fast and as Bella was gathering her stuff the other two vampires waited for her.

"Do you mind sitting with us at lunch?" Emmett asked making Bella look up.

"No, its not like I have anywhere else to sit. I warn you though, my diet isn't like yours and I have lunch in a cup with me." Bella replied silently watching their reaction to what she said.

"We understand, and we don't mind. Now follow us." The pixie said and then grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the cafeteria. When they arrived there the whole room went silent in shock over the cullens talking to the new girl. Then the whispers started while the group made their way over to a table which 4 other people were already sitting at after grabbing a little bit of food to eat except for bella, she just pulled out her cup of blood and walked behind them to make sure the smell was out of their range. She sat down listening to some whispers that she might be related to some of them or know them from somewhere but when someone at her table cleared their throat she looked up and her throat went dry despite the blood she was drinking and she froze. There in front of her was Rosalie Goddamn Hale.

* * *

-Rpov, earlier that day.-

Rosalie sighed as they pulled into their parking spaces which were always kept empty for them by the other students of the school. They had recently given up on getting her and Edward to date them and ever since they had started calling them freaks and talking about them 'behind their backs' when they could hear them across rooms. They had been hearing stuff about the new girl all morning, she had given everyone who spoke to her a cold shoulder apparently and people were leaning towards that she was somehow like them. They had spoken to Emmett after the first class and he had said she was rather...odd. She didn't have a scent and she wore black sunglasses which covered her eyes from everyones sight but her skin was just like ours.

They had discussed this and decided that since Alice and Emmett shared spanish with her they would ask her about herself and then bring the girl, which Emmett told her was called Bella, to them at lunch so they could find out if she was a threat or not.

Rosalie was currently in Art which was her last class before lunch. She, Emmett and Alice were the only seniors in their family and hence they shared some classes but not all. She had gym and biology with them after lunch while she only had Alice in trigonometry which was her first class of the day. According to Alice then the new girl would be sitting beside her in Biology and shared gym class with them while they shared art with the new girl too.

Rosalie sighed as the bell rang and started packing her stuff before her phone vibrated with a text. She looked at the screen and saw it was from Alice.

_'shes a vampire.' _was all it said and Rosalie tensed. This Bella obviously was like them. It made her wonder if this girl was a human blood drinker or a vegetarian but she sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head before heading to lunch. She would find out soon enough.

She met up with Helena, Edward and Jasper in the hall and they headed together to the cafeteria. She could tell that all of them had received a text with the same information too since they looked extremely wary. When they arrived at the cafeteria their siblings had yet to arrive so they went into the lunch line and got food to pretend that they were eating like normal humans and then took their normal seat. Everyone was talking amongst themselves about the new girl. The rumors had gotten worse since that morning since she had dared to refuse all social contact except with them. Some were thinking that she was a new adoptive child like the cullens but there was a girl who spoke up in her defense and said she had been nice to her.

This made Rosalie smile. She knew the girl who spoke in the new girls defense, she had always defended them too because they hadn't been as harsh on her as others. After a few minutes the whole room grew silent as the door opened. She saw her two siblings walk into the cafeteria followed by a girl which looked vaguely familiar for some reason. She was extremely beautiful with a pale skin like all vampires and her hair reached her mid-back. She still had her eyes covered by sunglasses and she was drinking something from a coffee to go cup. After her siblings got some food and walked over to them she could smell that what she was drinking was blood, human blood.

The girl sat down in the seat across from her and Rosalie could see that everyone was watching them, or more precisely the new girl. Rosalie cleared her throat and looked at the new girl seeing her freeze the moment she laid her eyes on her.

"R-Rosalie?" the girl stuttered out in a musical voice which Rosalie swore she could die happy now that she had heard.

"Do I know you?" Rosalie spat out in her usual bitchy tone and saw the girl flinch.

"Yes." the girl said as she took her sunglasses down revealing a familiar face, except for the blood red eyes. "my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Ring any bells?" she asked Rosalie making Rosalies eyes widen and her jaw drop in shock. She couldn't be, it couldn't be true that both of them were damned to this life. Her adoptive sibling looked between them in curiosity and Edward was fighting the urge to take the cup of blood from Bella, that was obvious with his and Jaspers expression.

"B-bells?" Rosalie finally managed to choke out and Bella nodded at her sadly. Rosalie got up as slowly as she could to make sure she didn't blow their cover before running over to the girl and picking her up into a bone crushing hug.

Everyone stared at them in shock and Rosalie felt Bella hug her back just as tightly. They stayed like that for a little bit before she grabbed the other girls hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria only giving her barely enough time to grab her cup of blood. Her siblings took their trays before throwing the food and following them. Rosalie dragged the brunette to the parking lot and slammed her gently up against Emmetts jeep and then glared lightly at her siblings as a sign that they should give them some space.

* * *

-Bpov.-

Bella was shocked and then confused. Rosalie had hugged her so tightly that if she was human her bones would have been crushed and then dragged her outside. She only barely managed to grab her cup before she was dragged away but she did not object to it. She saw the rest of the cullens getting up to follow them as she was dragged out into the school parking lot and slammed up gently but still roughly up against the jeep which her own car was parked next to. She saw Rosalie glare at her siblings and then aim the glare at her.

"Tell me something only Isabella would know." Rosalie ground out and Bella nodded.

"I always called you Kitty since you tend to start hissing and purring like one when you dislike something or like something. You always used strawberry and rose shampoo when you were human and you once told me that if you were a boy you would be the most popular boy in the city." Bella said quickly and Rosalie nodded for her to continue.

"and you were engaged to a man you did not love and I'm guessing caused you to be standing here in front of me today, not having aged a day." Bella finished and Rosalie let go of her and stepped back.

Bella then finished her blood again before throwing the cup into a nearby trashcan and studied Rosalie silently while the others did the same to her. She was more beautiful than she ever was in real life, she could easily be a supermodel if she wanted. Her hair was blond and was a little curly like when she was human and reached around the middle of her back, her lips were blood red like her own but more kissable. Her eyebrows were also quite elegant. All in all, she felt like she could stare at her forever.

"what the fuck is the matter with you two?" bed head snarled out making Bella and Rosalie snap their attention to them.

"whats your problem Edward?" Rosalie ground out.

"You two act like you are each other mates with how you are freaking disgustingly checking each other out!" bedhead also known as Edward yelled and Bella glared at him.

"We are each others mate." Rosalie hissed out and Edward looked at her like she was stupid.

"No, your not. Because Bella is my mate."

"WHAT?" Bella growled and Edward looked at her shocked.

"No one can block out my ability like you do. You are my mate." Edward said gently and Bella growled louder.

"No. I'm. Not. The thing that is blocking your ability is my gift. I am a freaking shield. We are rare yes, but I'm not the fuckin only one. Now shut the fuck up!" Bella hissed at Edward and he cringed but kept his mouth shut. Rosalie smiled at Bella who smiled back.

"Bella, we have already called Carlisle and he is willing to meet you after school. If that's alright with you?" Alice spoke up smiling at Bella who nodded and was about to say something when the bell rang for class.

"Well, we better get to class." Jasper said awkwardly and everyone nodded before heading to class.

Rosalie and Bella spent biology just talking to each other like the old days. They especially discussed cars that were in the market that year and different parts of how they worked. Bella told Rosalie about her cars and motorcycle and Rosalie demanded to get to have a look at them which Bella agreed to after chuckling.

After that Bella went with Alice and Emmett into art class and then they headed to gym. They met up with Rosalie there and then Bella had a genius idea about how they could fuck with the rest of the class. She saw that they were going to be playing dodge ball so she walked to the gym teacher and struck a deal with him. Her and the cullens along with Angela webber together on one team while the rest of the class was on the other team. If they won, they wouldn't have to run any laps the rest of the month, if they lost the other team wouldn't have to. He agreed and Bella told the cullens her plan. Emmett smirked and high fived Bella. He already knew that he was going to like her.

Bella and the rest of the team walked out onto the floor and the moment the coach blew the whistle they shot forward and grabbed the balls before raining down hell on the rest of the class while Angela hung back and only throwing a ball every now and then. After a little bit there were only 2 left on the opposing team while Bella and Rosalie were the only ones left on the other one. Bella threw a ball and hit the Newton boy who had been flirting shamelessly with her and Rosalie earlier in the face and that only left a guy named Tyler whom threw a ball and hit Rosalie in the face due to her being distracted by Bellas graceful movements. Bella decided to revenge for the hit since it was obvious he aimed at the girls face so she threw the ball with quite a bit of strength, though not so much that people would think she was supernatural and the ball hit him in the chest knocking the wind out of him and throwing him off his feet.

The coach blew the whistle and announced them winners and said that they wouldn't have to run laps the rest of the month. The coach then approached Bella and asked her to join the track team which Bella refused. Stating she did not have enough time. After that they went and got dressed before walking out of the school together and to their cars.

"Can I sit in with you Bella?" Rosalie asked and when Bella nodded she jumped with joy and ran to the ferrari making the rest of her family laugh except for mister full of himself. He just glared and got into his volvo alone while the rest of them piled into Emmetts jeep and drove off. Bella slid into the drivers seat of her Ferrari and sped after them. When they arrived at their house they were greeted by two other vampires waiting out front in front of a 2 story house much like her own except with white walls and everything just screamed innocent and family about it but it had great taste.

They stepped out of the car and Bella schooled her features into one of unreadable. That is until Rosalie grabbed her hand and made her look at her. Bella gave her a small smile and then Rosalie dragged her forward to meet the head of their coven.

"Carlisle th-" Rosalie started but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"I know who she is." Carlisle said with some ice to his voice.

"Hello Carlisle. Long time no see." Bella said in a neutral voice.

"How do-" Esme started and again Carlisle interrupted.

"Rosalie and Esme, go inside. Me and Isabella have to speak in private." Carlisle said in a voice which left no room for objections and then made a motion for Bella to follow him as he walked into the woods. When they were sure that they had privacy Carlisle turned to her.

"What are you doing here? You refused to join me the last time we spoke and you even killed someone in front of me just to prove you liked human blood over animal blood." Carlisle asked and looked at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Its been 40 years since I was with the volturi Carlisle, I'm not here to spy if that's what you think. I didn't even know you were here until I stepped into school earlier today. I'm here to lead a normal life, or as normal as a blood thirsty vampire can lead."

"You can't stay here. We have a treaty with a nearby pack of wolf shape-shifters that forbids all hunting of humans. That is unless your willing to change your ways. I know you are Rosalies mate, but she won't allow you to stay with your diet. You must know this already."

"I Cannot change who or what I am Carlisle. I give justice to people who harm others, is that so wrong?"

"It is wrong in the way that justice should be in the way of serving jail time instead of being tortured and drained by you."

"I came here to make a peace treaty, not to argue about my diet. Is that possible and is it possible for me to contact the wolves to make a treaty with them?" Bella sighed knowing she would not win this argument.

"Lets head back, we can discuss the treaties there." Carlisle replied and they went back. When they arrived they noticed the whole cullen family and 3 men that looked like they were of native american blood were sitting in the family dining room. One was in a wheelchair and had a had on, black hair that reached about his mid back, the other two were shirtless with tattoos on their shoulder and black hair which was cut short.

The younger of the two shirtless ones started shaking and growled when he saw her but was shut up by a glare from both the wheelchair guy and the older shirtless guy.

"Carlisle, we smelled a new vampire today and received a call from your wife that she wanted to make peace with us. Is this she?" The older shirtless guy asked with his deep rumbling voice and Carlisle nodded.

"This is Isabella Marie Swan. She was turned 80 years ago, the same year as our Rosalie, by an unknown nomad." Carlisle explained and the wheelchair guys eyes widened.

"Swan? As in Renees and Charlie swans daughter?" Wheelchair guy asked and Bella was on guard.

"Whats it to you?" she growled and looked between the three looking for signs of threat.

"I knew your parents when I was just a boy. My name is William Black, you can call me Billy. Your parents thought you died when you vanished." wheelchair guy said making Bella flinch lightly. He then continued "Anyway this is my son Jacob Black" he said pointing to the younger of the two shirtless guys. "and this is Sam Uley. Sam is the alpha of the shape-shifting pack while Jacob is second in command. I am on the elder council and was hence sent here to help with the treaty." he said pointing to the older one.

"I see." Bella said and noticed Jacob studying her closely.

"Anyway, lets get this over with. We know you drink human blood, but we expect that to change." Sam growled.

"You mean you want me to become an vegetarian without asking what type of humans I feed off?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry, I did not realize there were different type of humans" Sam said with sarcasm.

"There are, There are innocent people who have done nothing wrong and there are people who hurt others for nothing else but their sick twisted desires. I feed off the latter, I bring justice when it is not delivered by the government." Bella growled making the two blacks look at her with some interest while Sam just glared harder.

"You cannot take the laws into your own hands Leech!" Sam thundered and Bella cringed at the volume.

"I agree with Uley." Carlisle said and Bella hissed.

"Well. I think its not too bad that she does, I mean there are criminals out there that escape punishment because of corruption, why is it so bad that someone is doing the corrupted peoples job for them?" Jacob asked and his father nodded in agreement.

Bella stayed silent but was silently happy that two people at least agreed with her logic.

"it is bad because what if she slips and attacks an innocent?" Uley growled and Bella had to chuckle at that making uley snap his attention to her. "whats so funny leech?"

"Well. You, my sir, are funny. You see, you wont find anyone with better control than me except for maybe Carlisle. I somehow feel blood-lust but can deny it for days. Blood can flow in front of me for hours before I snap and I wont have any problem. Its a part of my gift, I can block even my own feelings out." Bella said smirking.

"I...see." Uley ground out.

"Well how about this then. Bella, you agree to not attack any innocent humans or guilty ones who have received punishment and learned their lesson and we wont kill you." Jacob suggested

"Sure. If big fluffy is ok with it." Bella replied with a drawl making Sam growl.

"Sounds good. But one slip up, and your ass is mine leech." Sam growled before getting up and leaving. Followed by Jacob and Billy.

"you know my condition for peace Bella." Carlisle said making her growl and glare at him.

"what is the condition?" Rosalie asked as she grabbed Bellas arm making her calm down.

"He wants me to join the family and become an vegetarian." Bella sulked since she did not like the thought of drinking animal blood.

"Why don't you?" Rosalie asked turning to her old best friend.

"Because it feels wrong to me. When you kill an animal your taking away someones child, parent or mate. When I kill humans I'm making the world better." Bella replied still sulking.

"its the circle of life Bella." Rosalie said softly.

"I know I know. But how about this. I start drinking half and half and stay out of the family for now." Bella finally suggested.

"fine. But you have to drink half and half." Carlisle said and Bella nodded before looking at the time. It had been 2 hours since she came. She sighed and then stood up.

"I should go." Bella said making Rosalies head snap up.

"Don't you want to stay for a little while?" Rosalie half whined making Bella chuckle lightly.

"I have already been here for too long. I will see you in the morning." Bella said and then headed to the door followed by Rosalie.

"fine. But...close your eyes for a second." Rosalie asked and Bella complied. She did not know what to expect but suddenly she felt something cold and soft press against her lips. She opened her eyes a little and saw that Rosalie was kissing her so she closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around the other girls neck deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a little bit before pulling away and Bella reluctantly left to her home.

* * *

An: hope you like. I know this ones muuuuuch longer than the last but I had a lot to write now.


	3. Chapter 3: personal hell

An: alright. I will continue with this story thanks to it getting so much attention. I never expected to get any reviews or views to it. I simply wrote it and put it up for fun since I haven't found a story that approaches the relationship of Rosalie and Bella in this way before, meaning them knowing each other as humans and stuff. I hope that the rest of the story will be to your liking. I will not update fast because I'm currently working a lot and will be for the next 11 days and I'm usually tired when I get home. Anyway. Hope you like this new chapter.

~M.

Chapter 3: Personal hell and happiness

It had been a month since she moved and Bella was in hell. Or that's what she felt like. The new diet wasn't something she liked because every time she killed an animal she felt guilty. And to top it all then Rosalie and Alice kept dragging her shopping. Rosalie tried to make her feel better about everything but Bella felt sad and brooded a lot much to Rosalies annoyance.

"I don't get it Bella. Your female, you should like shopping. How did we get along when we were human?" Rosalie asked her for what felt like the millionth time during that month, on the other hand it probably was.

"For the last time, I don't know. We just somehow clicked back then. I never liked shopping and you know it." Bella sighed and Alice looked between the two. They were shopping for clothes...AGAIN. Since Alice decided that Bella had horrible fashion taste.

They had been arguing about Bellas behavior for the past hour and they had been walking in and out of shops all the while and Bella always tried to get to pay but Rosalie always forbid her to do so even though she knew Bella was loaded.

"Common Bells. What do you think of this dress?" Alice asked trying to get them to think about something else and change their topic.

"for the last time, I hate dresses." Bella grumbled before walking out of the store and sitting on a bench. Her eyes were a dark orange color due to her mixed diet and drinking half and half was messing with her control.

She was snappy and slightly quicker to anger and had shown that when Edward had tried to make a move on her once. She had ripped his penis off and was in the process of shoving it down his throat when Emmett had finally pulled her off with Rosalies help and Carlisle had helped his eldest put the thing back into its original place. To say the least Edward hadn't dared even look at her after that.

Alice and Rosalie walked out of the store after her and Alice then walked away leaving the two alone. Bella looked at Rosalie and saw that the blond had a worried frown on her face.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Follow me. I think its time we spoke in private."

Bella nodded and followed her blond friend out of the mall. They hadn't kissed since the day they had met again after all of those years and it bugged Bella a little but she didn't want to pressure the other girl. They got into the car they were driving while Alice was driving Emmetts jeep since they thought they needed the space. As Rosalie started driving Bella just sat in the passenger seat trying to rein in her feelings which was made extremely hard due to her temper.

"Bella..." Rosalie said getting her girlfriends attention.

"hmm?"

"whats bothering you?"

"whats bothering you?" Bella echoed before continuing. "we haven't touched each other besides hugging since the day we found each other again. Are you ashamed of being with me?"

"No! I just, I don't want to rush this. I'm still getting around to knowing that you are alive and not dead like I have thought for the last 80 years." Rosalie explained and took Bellas hands into her own. "I know this is hard, especially with the new diet. I actually think you should stop trying to please Carlisle. I can try and accept you as you are, its only causing us harm by having you near out of control."

"You tell that fool that. I swear I wanna wring his stupid neck sometimes."

"I will explain things to Carlisle. Don't worry. Now shall we continue our wonderful shopping trip?"

Bella just groaned but agreed reluctantly.

-x-x-x-

I know this is late, dont hate me. ._. I have been extreeeeeeeeemely busy. And life got in my way... and drama with girls. And shit like that. Sorry. I will try to update a larger chapter next time. D:


End file.
